tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Bachmann
Bachmann is a model railway company that has made Thomas and Friends models since 2002. The models are made from special toolings to accurately resemble the characters just as they are in the television series. Almost all locomotives have a special moving-eyes-mechanism that allows the eyes to look back and forth across the tracks as the locomotive moves along. HO Scale Engines 2002 * Thomas * James * Percy 2005 * Henry * Gordon 2006 * Toby * Spencer 2007 * Emily 2008 * Edward * Mavis 2009 * Salty (discontinued individually; still available in the set 'Salty's Dockside Delivery') 2010 * Bill * Ben 2011 * Donald * Douglas * Diesel 2013 * Duck 2014 * Sound-Chipped Thomas * Iron 'Arry * Iron Bert 2015 * Celebration Thomas 2016 *Oliver *Rosie 2017 * James (re-designed; coming soon) 'Rolling stock' 2002 * Annie * Clarabel * Troublesome Truck #1 * Troublesome Truck #2 2005 * Red Express Composite Coach (discontinued) * Red Express Brake Coach (discontinued) * S. C. Ruffey * Blue Open Wagon * Cargo Car * Milk Tanker * Tar Tanker (discontinued) * Fuel Tanker * Brakevan * Fred Pelhay (cancelled) * Rickety (cancelled) 2006 * Gordon's Express Composite Coach (discontinued) * Gordon's Express Brake Coach (discontinued) * Emily's Composite Coach * Emily's Brake Coach * Oil Tanker * Red Open Wagon 2007 * Cattle Wagon (discontinued; still available in set; re-used for Troublesome Truck #3) * Salt Wagon (discontinued; still available in set, re-used for Troublesome Truck #5) * RF Container Wagon (discontinued; still available in set) * 6-Ton Wagon (discontinued; still available in set; re-used for Troublesome Truck #4) * Wellwagon (discontinued) * Coal Wagon with Load * Cream Tanker * Raspberry Syrup Tanker 2008 * Henrietta * Spencer's Special Coach * Mail Coach 2009 * Flatbed with Paint Drums (discontinued) * Ventilated Van 2010 * Troublesome Truck #3 2012 * Ice Cream Vans 2014 * Troublesome Truck #4 2015 * Red Coach * Red Brake Coach * Mail Coach (Green Livery) 2016 *Troublesome Truck #5 *Toad *Sodor Salt Wagon *GWR Cattle Wagon *Live Lobster Refrigerator Van Narrow Gauge The narrow gauge line is still in HO scale but runs on N gauge track. This is commonly known as "HOe" or "HOn3". Engines 2015 * Skarloey 2016 * Rheneas Rolling Stock 2015 * Open Wagon * Box Van (Blue Livery) * Box Van'' (Red Livery)'' 2016 * Slate Wagon with Load * Slate Wagon with Load #101 * Slate Wagon with Load #164 Non-Rail Characters 2002 * Bertie * Harold * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt 2008 * Guard 2009 * Terence 2010 * Farmer McColl 2014 * Jeremy Sodor Scenery 2007 * Signal Gantry (two-pack; discontinued) * Water Tower (discontinued) * Coal Hopper (discontinued) * Pedestrian Bridge (discontinued) * Sodor Junction Station (discontinued) 2009 * Switch Tower 2010 * Tidmouth Sheds with Manually-Operated Turntable * Tidmouth Sheds Expansion Pack * Sodor Lighthouse with Blinking Light 2011 * Knapford Station Building Kit * Motorized Windmill 2015 * Round Water Tower 2016 * Square Water Tower Resin Scenery 2014 * Maithwaite Station * Black Loch Folly * Signal Box * Brendam Warehouse 2015 * Engine Shed * Trackside Station * Corrugated Hut * Storage Shed HO Scale Sets 2002 * Thomas with Annie and Clarabel Set (includes: Thomas, Annie, Clarabel and a Circle of EZ Track) * Percy the Small Engine Set (includes: Percy, Troublesome Truck #1, Troublesome Truck #2 and a Circle of EZ Track; discontinued) 2005 * James the Red Engine Freight Set (includes: James, Blue Open Wagon, Fuel Tanker, Brakevan and a Circle of EZ Track; discontinued) 2006 * Gordon's Express Set (includes: Gordon, Gordon's Express Composite Coach, Gordon's Express Brake Coach and an Oval of EZ Track; discontinued) 2007 * Emily's Passenger Set (includes: Emily, Emily's Composite Coach, Emily's Brake Coach and an Oval of EZ Track) 2008 * Deluxe Thomas and Friends Special Set (includes: Thomas, Annie, Clarabel, Bertie, Harold, the Fat Controller and an Oval of EZ Track) * Thomas' Fun with Freight Set (includes: Thomas, S. C. Ruffey, Red Open Wagon, Cream Tanker, Cattle Van, Conductor and an Oval of EZ Track) * Thomas' Holiday Special Set (includes: Thomas with Removable Santa Hat and Removable Snowplough, Coach with Christmas Decorations, Truck with Christmas Tree, Candy Cane Tanker and an Oval of EZ Track; discontinued) 2010 * Salty's Dockside Delivery Set (includes: Salty, 6-Ton Wagon, Raspberry Syrup Tanker, Salt Wagon, Exclusive Guard and an Oval of EZ Track) 2013 * Thomas' Christmas Express Set (includes: Thomas with Removable Santa Hat and Removable Snowplough, Truck with Christmas Tree, Flat Wagon with Load, Red and Green Christmas Van and an Oval of EZ Track) 2015 * Whistle & Chuff Thomas! (includes: Sound-Chipped Thomas, Troublesome Truck #1, Troublesome Truck #2 and a Circle of EZ Track) HO Scale Parts * Hook-and-Loop Couplers * Track Play-Tape (Rail, Road and Sound-Fitted Variations) 'G Scale' 'Engines' 2009 * Thomas * Percy 2011 * James 2012 * Emily 2013 * Toby 2016 * Thomas (DCC sound module) * Percy (DCC sound module) * Winston Rolling Stock 2009 * Annie * Clarabel * Troublesome Truck #1 * Troublesome Truck #2 2011 * Emily's Composite Coach * Emily's Brake Coach * Tidmouth Milk Tanker (discontinued) * Sodor Fuel Tanker * Oil Tanker (discontinued) * Tar Tanker * Coal Wagon with Load (discontinued) * Cargo Car 2012 * S.C. Ruffey * Brakevan 2014 * Raspberry syrup tanker * Blue Open Wagon * Cream Tanker * Red Open Wagon 2016 * Ice Cream Wagon * GWR Box Van * Explosives Box Van * Sodor Fruit and Vegetable Co. Box Van Accessories 2012 * Thomas' Snowplough (discontinued; still available in set) 2016 * DCC Sound Module 'G Scale Sets' 2009 * Thomas with Annie and Clarabel Set ''- (includes: Thomas, Annie, Clarabel, an Oval of Track and DVD Instructions)'' * Percy and the Troublesome Trucks Set (includes: Percy, Troublesome Truck #1, Troublesome Truck #2, an Oval of Track and DVD Instructions) 2012 * Thomas' Christmas Delivery Set (includes: Thomas with Santa Hat and Snowplough, Red Open Wagon with Presents, Decorated Coach, an Oval of Track and DVD Instructions) Trivia * The first HO scale products released in 2002 (Thomas, Percy, James, Annie, Clarabel, Troublesome Trucks, Bertie, Harold, and Cranky) all seem to be based more on promotional cartoon illustrations seen on some Thomas merchandise at the time, rather than the show. The same can be said for Terence's model. This is similar to how Wooden Railway sometimes bases their products more on magazine images rather than the show. * The HO scale oil tanker, mail coach, raspberry syrup tanker, and cream tanker were first released as they appeared in the model series, but were revamped with their CGI series logos in 2011. * Thomas, Percy, and James' HO models don't have front couplers. * Thomas, Percy, James, Gordon, Henry, and Toby's HO models have grey coupling hooks. Curiously however, the sound-equipped Thomas has black coupling hooks. * On James' HO model, the wheels and axleboxes are painted grey and his smokebox saddle is painted red when they should all be black. * On Emily's HO model and G scale model, a cylinder meant for water towards the back, is green instead of black. * On Percy's HO model: ** The coal bunker is painted grey instead of black and is oversized. ** The cab steps are mounted on the side of the running board instead of under it. ** There is no rear dummy coupling hook. * On Duck's HO model: ** The buffer housings are black instead of red. ** The prototype model had a black footplate similar to Duck's CGI model, but was changed to grey on the production model. ** The face is sort of a mix of the classic series and CGI series. * Diesel, Arry and Bert are so far the only engines in the HO scale range to have CGI-styled faces. * On Annie and Clarabel's HO models: ** The underframes are painted grey instead of black. ** There are no dummy coupling hooks. ** The roofs are attached and have plastic frames and rectangles attached underneath them to resemble windows unlike the Large Scale models that have unattached roofs. Emily's coaches and the current Christmas coaches have similar features. * Clarabel is missing her guard compartment. * The coaches in the Thomas' Christmas Delivery and Thomas' Christmas Special sets are Emily's coaches repainted. * Terence's HO model has a removable snowplough. * Winston is the first and only character so far to date to be made in Large Scale but not HO scale. * The human figures, originally marketed as HO scale, are larger than HO scale and have since been relabeled as Large Scale items. * The Sodor scenery accessories use the same tooling as Bachmann's Plasticville line. * In an official forum post, a Bachmann representative revealed plans to update James to look more like his TV show counterpart in 2015. But once update artwork was sent to the factory, it was too late to change production line at the time. James's updated release will come out sometime in 2017. * The HO models of Thomas, Annie, Clarabel, and Emily's coaches made a cameo in the 2015 film "Ant-Man". ** In close-up shots, Thomas' large scale model (with a different face, curiously) is used. * Percy's large scale prototype had a green coal bunker. * Most wagons throughout the Bachmann range are reused moulds of wagons made in the Bachmann Branchline and Mainline Model Railways ranges, only with less details to suit younger kids. The Narrow Gauge rolling stock also seems to be based off of Peco 009 gauge rolling stock, but without brake pipes. * The blue narrow gauge van has the letters "SR" painted on the side which stand for "Skarloey Railway" while the red van does not. * The narrow gauge van's roofs were most likely originally painted grey, but were later changed to white as evidenced by the fact that the underside of the roofs is painted grey and visibly painted white on top afterwards. This change is also likely since the roofs are slightly darker than the Peco models' roofs as a result of being repainted. * Bachmann models were used as guides for Percy, James, Gordon and Emily replicas at Thomas Land. * Skarloey is the first locomotive model in the range to not have moving eyes, and the first HO scale tank engine with an open cab. * The large scale Brakevan has the letters "NW", meaning North Western. * The Thomas Deluxe Whistle and Chuff set is similar to the Percy and the Troublesome Trucks set. * The Trackside Station resembles the season 4 Glennock station building, but without the canopy. * Thomas & James' G Scale models are featured in the I Love Toy Trains DVD "Ticket to Ride" operated by Dave Simkowski. * Skarloey has his number at both the back of his cab and his side tanks. * Unlike the red version of the mail coach, the green version does not have its CGI mail emblems nor 'Sodor Mail' written in white. * Spencer's prototype model did not have his buffers. Gallery HO Scale Engines File:BachmannprototypeThomas.jpg|Prototype Thomas File:BachmannThomas.jpg|Thomas File:BachmannCelebrationThomas.jpeg|Celebration Thomas prototype File:CelebrationThomas.jpg|Celebration Thomas File:BachmannEdward.jpg|Edward File:BachmannHenry.jpg|Henry File:BachmannGordon.jpg|Gordon File:BachmannprototypeJames.jpg|Prototype James File:BachmannJames.jpg|James File:BachmannprototypePercy.jpg|Prototype Percy File:BachmannPercy.jpg|Percy File:BachmannToby.jpg|Toby File:BachmannDuck.png|Duck File:BachmannDonald.png|Donald File:BachmannDouglas.png|Douglas File:BachmannBill.png|Bill File:BachmannBen.png|Ben File:BachmannEmily.jpg|Emily File:BachmannSpencer.jpg|Spencer File:BachmannDiesel.jpg|Diesel File:BachmannMavis.jpg|Mavis File:BachmannArry.JPG|'Arry File:BachmannBert.JPG|Bert File:BachmannSalty.png|Salty HO Scale Rolling Stock File:BachmannAnnie.jpg|Annie File:BachmannClarabel.jpg|Clarabel File:BachmannHenrietta.jpg|Henrietta File:BachmannEmily'sCoach.png|Emily's Coach File:BachmannEmily'sBrakeCoach.png|Emily's Brake Coach File:BachmannRedCoach.jpg|Red Coach File:BachmannRedBrakeCoach.jpg|Red Brake Coach File:BachmannExpressCoach.jpg|Express Composite Coach File:BachmannExpressBrakeCoach.jpg|Express Brake Coach File:BachmannGordon'sCompositeCoach.png|Gordon's Composite Coach File:BachmannGordon'sExpressBrakeCoach.png|Gordon's Brake Coach File:BachmannSpencer'sSpecialCoach.jpg|Spencer's Special Coach File:BachmannMailCoach.jpg|Mail Coach File:BachmannMailCoachCGI.jpg|CGI Mail Coach File:BachmannGreenMailCoach.jpg|Green Mail Coach File:BachmannS.C.Ruffey.jpg|S.C. Ruffey File:BachmannTroublesomeTruck1.jpg|Troublesome Truck 1 File:BachmannTroublesomeTruck2.jpg|Troublesome Truck 2 File:BachmannTroublesomeTruck3.jpg|Troublesome Truck 3 File:BachmannTroublesomeTruck4.jpg|Troublesome Truck 4 File:Bachmannblueopenwagon.jpg|Blue Open Wagon File:Bachmannredopenwagon.jpg|Red Open Wagon File:Bachmannbrownopenwagon.jpg|Brown Open Wagon File:BachmannCoalWagon.jpg|Coal Wagon File:Bachmann6tonWagon.jpg|6 Ton Wagon File:BachmannSodorfueltanker.jpg|Sodor Fuel Tanker File:BachmannHOtartanker.jpg|Tar tanker File:BachmannHOmilktanker.jpg|Milk Tanker File:Bachmanncreamtanker.jpg|Cream Tanker File:RedesigndBachmanncreamtanker.png|CGI Cream Tanker File:BachmannOilTanker.jpg|Oil Tanker File:BachmannRedesignedOilTanker.jpg|CGI Oil Tanker File:BachmannRaspberryTanker.png|Raspberry Tanker File:BachmannFlatbedwithPaintDrums.png|Flatbed with paint drums File:Bachmannwellwagon.jpg|Wellwagon File:Bachmannventilatedvan.png|Ventilated Van File:BachmannCattleTruck.jpg|Cattle Wagon File:Bachmanngwrcattlewagon.PNG|GWR Cattle Wagon File:BachmannIceCreamWagon.jpg|Ice Cream Wagon File:Bachmannsaltwagon.jpg|Salt Wagon File:Bachmannsodorsaltwagon.PNG|Sodor Salt Wagon File:Bachmannlivelobsterscar.PNG|Live Lobster Refrigerator Van File:BachmannRFContainerWagon.jpg|RF Container Wagon File:Bachmannbrakevan.jpg|Brakevan File:BachmannToad.jpeg|Toad HO Scale Sets File:BachmannThomaswithAnnieandClarabelSet.jpg|Thomas with Annie and Clarabel File:BachmannDeluxeThomasandFriendsSpecialSet.jpg|Deluxe Thomas & Friends Special File:ThomasFunwithFreightBachmann.jpg|Thomas' Fun with Freight File:BachmannThomas'HolidaySpecial.jpg|Thomas' Holiday Special File:BachmannThomas'ChristmasExpressSet.jpg|Thomas' Christmas Express File:BachmannDeluxeWhistleandChuffThomas.jpeg|Deluxe Whistle and Chuff Thomas File:BachmannEmily'sPassengerSet.jpg|Emily's Passenger Set File:BachmannSalty'sDocksideDelivery.jpg|Salty's Dockside Delivery File:BachmannJamesTheRedEngineFreightSet.jpg File:BachmannJamestheRedEngineFreightSet.gif|James the Red Engine Freight Set File:BachmannGordon'sExpressSet.jpg|Gordon's Express Set Narrow Gauge Engines File:BachmannSkarloeyPrototype.png|Skarloey prototype File:BachmannSkarloey.jpeg|Skarloey Narrow Gauge Rolling Stock File:BachmannNGBoxVanBlue.jpg|Box Van (blue) File:BachmannNGBoxVanRed.jpg|Box Van (red) File:BachmannNGOpenWagon.jpg|Open Wagon Non-Rail Characters File:BachmannBertie.jpg|Bertie File:BachmannTerence.jpg|Terence File:BachmannHarold.jpg|Harold File:BachmannJeremy.PNG|Jeremy File:BachmannCranky.jpg|Cranky File:BachmannSirTophamHatt.jpg|Sir Topham Hatt File:BachmannFarmerMcColl.jpg|Farmer McColl File:BachmannConductor.jpg|Conductor Sodor Scenery File:BachmannSodorSignalGantry.jpg|Sodor Signal Gantry File:BachmannSodorWatertower.jpg|Sodor Water Tower File:BachmannSodorcoalingtower.jpg|Sodor Coal Hopper File:BachmannSodorPedestrianBridge.jpg|Sodor Pedestrian Bridge File:BachmannSodorJunction.jpg|Sodor Junction Station File:BachmannSodorSwitchtower.jpg|Sodor Switch Tower File:BachmannTidmouthSheds.jpg|Tidmouth Sheds File:BachmannTidmouthShedsExpansionPack.PNG|Tidmouth Sheds Extension File:BachmannSodorLighthouse.jpg|Sodor Lighthouse File:BachmannKnapfordStation.jpg|Knapford Station File:BachmannWindmill.jpg|Sodor Windmill File:BachmannRoundWaterTank.png|Round Water Tower BachmannSquareWaterTower.jpg|Square Water Tower Resin Scenery File:BachmannMaithwaiteStation.PNG|Maithwaite Station File:BachmannBlackLochFolly.png|Black Loch Folly File:BachmannSignalbox.PNG|Signal Box File:BachmannBrendamWarehouse.PNG|Brendam Warehouse File:BachmannEngineShed.jpg|Engine Shed File:BachmannTracksideStation.jpg|Trackside Station File:BachmannCorrugatedHut.jpg|Corrugated Hut File:BachmannStorageShed.jpg|Storage Shed Other File:BachmannTrackPlayTape.jpg|Track PlayTape G Scale Engines File:BachmannLargeScaleThomas.jpg|Thomas File:BachmannLargeScaleJames.jpg|James File:BachmannLargeScalePercy.jpg|Percy File:BachmannLargescaleToby.jpg|Toby File:BachmannLargeScaleEmily.jpg|Emily File:BachmannGScaleWinston.jpeg|Winston G Scale Rolling Stock File:BachmannLargeScaleAnnie.jpg|Annie File:BachmannLargeScaleClarabel.jpg|Clarabel File:BachmannLargeScaleEmily'sCoach.png|Emily's Coach File:BachmannLargeScaleEmily'sBrakeCoach.png|Emily's Brake Coach File:BachmannlargescaleS.C.Ruffey.jpg|S.C. Ruffey File:Bachmannlargescalecargocar.jpg|Brown Open Wagon File:BachmannLargeScaleBlueOpenWagon.jpg|Blue Open Wagon File:BachmannLargeScaleRedOpenWagon.jpg|Red Open Wagon File:BachmannLargeScaleCoalWagon.jpg|Coal Wagon File:Bachmannlargescalefueltanker.png|Fuel Tanker File:Bachmannlargescaletartanker.png|Tar Tanker File:Bachmannlargescaleoiltanker.jpg|Oil Tanker File:Bachmannlargescalemilktanker.png|Milk Tanker File:BachmannlargescaleRaspberrySyrupTanker.jpg|Raspberry Tanker File:BachmannLargeScaleCreamTanker.jpg|Cream Tanker File:BachmannLargeScaleIceCreamWagon.png|Ice Cream Wagon File:GScaleGreatWesternRailwayVanIllustration.jpg|Illustration File:BachmannLargeScaleGreatWesternBoxVan.png|Great Western Box Van File:GScaleExplosivesVanIllustration.jpg|Illustration File:BachmannLargeScaleFireWorksVan.png|Fireworks Van File:GScaleSodorFruit&VegetableCoVanIllustration.jpg|Illustration File:BachmannLargeScaleSodorFruitAndVegetableCo..png|Sodor Fruit & Vegetable Co. Van File:Bachmannlargescalebrakevan.jpg|Brakevan G Scale Sets File:BachmannLargeScaleThomaswithAnnieandClarabelSet.jpg|Thomas with Annie and Clarabel File:BachmannLargeScaleThomas'ChristmasDeliverySet.jpg|Thomas' Christmas Delivery File:BachmannLargeScalePercyandtheTroublesomeTrucksSet.jpg|Percy and the Troublesome Trucks External links * Bachmann Industries' homepage Category:Merchandise